


por essa eu não esperava

by masmanuh



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, PWP without Porn
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 20:56:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15203312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masmanuh/pseuds/masmanuh
Summary: Ela era linda de olhar, com um rosto e corpo que poderiam dar inveja à qualquer pessoa; mas, acima de todas essas coisas, estava sua personalidade forte, sua acidez e suas certezas acima de tudo o que queria sempre.Ahn Hyejin sempre sabia o que queria, afinal.pwp!moonhwa





	por essa eu não esperava

**Author's Note:**

> eu amo demais essa pwp só e somente porque foi o primeiro fem smut que escrevi na vida  
> (foi escrito pra minha amiga, bruna)

# Por essa eu não esperava

\- Caralho... – Moonbyul praguejou baixo, vendo as cinzas do cigarro, que mantinha entre os dedos, caírem e mancharem seu tênis quase tão brancos quanto a neve, não fosse a poeira que os cobria.

Não devia passar das duas da madrugada de uma maldita terça-feira em que decidiu berrar um foda-se bem grande na cara de seu chefe hipócrita, que, é claro, a demitiu por justa causa, eles diziam. Justa causa... Pfff. Justo seria se socar aquela cara imunda não lhe rendesse um processo nas costas.

Suspirando resignada, jogou o resto do cigarro no chão, nem se preocupando se estava, ou não, sujando um lugar público, e adentrou o bar onde já era bem conhecida por frequentar assiduamente.

Moonbyul nunca fez o tipo alcóolatra, mas jamais negava um copo de cerveja e boa conversa jogada fora, duas coisas que sempre encontrava naquele mesmo lugar. A diferença, entretanto, era unicamente no horário que Moonbyul decidiu que precisava de algo que lhe queimasse as entranhas; porque ali, naquele bendito bar, naquele bendito horário, tudo o que Moon Byulyi conseguia ver era uma mulher linda como o diabo gosta.

Ela tinha os olhos rasgados e pequenos marcados de delineador e rímel, a boca pequena pintada num tom de vermelho que qualquer homem de mente pequena julgaria vulgar – mas Moonbyul era uma mulher boa demais pra pensar como um homem qualquer. Tudo o que conseguia ver naquela moça era que seu sorriso chamava pra que se aproximasse, se sentasse na bancada, pedisse uma bebida e a chamasse pra conversar; e foi exatamente o que fez.

Primeiro, ficou observando os contornos do rosto bonito da balconista, como se quisesse gravar os traços pra sempre numa fotografia mental; depois, se atentou ao corpo e quis perguntar aos deuses se aquilo tudo era uma dádiva ou uma cruz para aquela mulher. Afinal, não é fácil ser mulher numa sociedade sexista, Moonbyul pensava, ainda mais quando se é bonita de todas as formas existentes.

\- Por que não tira uma foto? Aposto que dura mais. – Moonbyul a ouviu dizer, parando com o copo de cerveja à meio caminho até a boca só pra fitá-la com mais atenção. – Não é a primeira mulher que me olha assim, nem será a última. – maliciou.

\- Porra, não imaginei que eu estivesse sendo tão óbvia. – ironizou. – Você não é nova aqui, é?

\- Não, mas você é. – sorriu de canto e Moonbyul soube que ela era dissimulada. E linda, céus... Como era linda... – Sou Hyejin, mas todo mundo aqui me chama de Hwasa. Você escolhe como acha que deve me chamar. – piscou.

\- É impressão minha, ou você ta realmente flertando com uma quase bêbada? – inquiriu e ouviu Hyejin rir alto.

\- Nem está perto de estar bêbada. Conheço bem alguém que aguenta bebida quente quando vejo. – retorquiu, limpando o fundo de um copo de chope. – Ainda não me disse seu nome.

\- Moon Byulyi. – fora simplista. – Quando acaba seu expediente?

\- Não vá com tanta sede ao pote, Lua; pode acabar se afogando. – sorriu arteira, indo atender outras pessoas que berravam seu nome e pediam por mais aguardente.

Naquele dia, Moonbyul bebeu até cansar enquanto conversava com Hyejin e, ao amanhecer, voltou pra casa com cheiro de nicotina barata e cerveja de bar.

# X

Por volta das três da tarde de uma quarta-feira cinzenta, Moonbyul decidiu ligar pra Hyejin. Depois daquela maldita madrugada de terça, havia voltado mais vezes durante o horário de expediente da moça atraente e, com o tempo, achou-se no direito de lhe pedir o número do celular – o que, pra sua surpresa, lhe fora dado sem sequer uma relutância.

Hyejin não queria negar nada a Moonbyul, muito pelo contrário. Se Moonbyul lhe pedisse um boquete em plena praça publica, ela se ajoelharia de bom grado e a chuparia como se fosse seu último dia de vida. Não que estivesse se jogando pra cima dela, não que precisasse disso... As coisas entre as duas pareciam fluir como as águas de um rio, e fora exatamente por isso que Byulyi decidiu que deveria ligar e chamá-la pra sair.

\- Hey, Hyejin, quer tomar uma cerveja comigo? – perguntou no ponto alto da conversa, recebendo uma gargalhada em troca.

\- Eu trabalho num bar e você me chama pra tomar cerveja, Moon-ah? – continuou a rir.

\- Qual é, vai? Um copo de cerveja e boquete são coisas que a gente não nega a ninguém, muito menos se recusa. – refutou.

\- Por acaso ta me oferecendo um boquete? – arteira que só ela, inquiriu.

\- Me encontre no seu trabalho e então a gente resolve isso. – resolveu entrar no jogo de Hyejin.

\- Certo... – riu soprado. – Me encontre lá às dez da noite, sem falta.

\- Não vou. – sorrindo enviesado, encerrou a chamada.

Dali em diante Moonbyul sabia que Hyejin, de algum modo, brincaria consigo e, de uma coisa tinha plena certeza: ambas se aproveitariam daquilo.

# X

Onze e meia da noite, Moonbyul e Hyejin riam feito duas hienas enquanto bebiam uma cerveja atrás da outra e trocavam olhares, piadas mal contadas e experiências amorosas que não exatamente deram certo.

Hyejin estava longe de estar bêbada, ao contrário de Moonbyul que, após alguns copos de vodca, começava a sentir a cabeça girar. Notando o quanto Moon já estava alta, decidiu dá-la apenas cerveja, uma vez que sabia o quão forte pra cerveja Moon Byulyi conseguia ser. E foi assim que a madrugada chegou, levando consigo a maioria dos fregueses, trazendo certa paz ao bar.

\- Hey, o que acha que fechar o bar mais cedo e ir andar um pouco comigo? – sugeriu Moonbyul, arrancando um riso gostoso de Hyejin.

\- Garota, você acha que a faculdade se paga sozinha? – perguntou aos risos, indo rapidamente atender um rapaz que chamava por seu apelido.

\- Já são quase quatro horas... Seu chefe não vai te matar por uma horinha a menos, vai? – ironizou.

\- Você não deveria estar procurando um novo emprego? – mudou propositalmente de assunto.

\- Talvez... – meio que admitiu. – Minhas economias podem me salvar por mais um ou dois meses e estou gostando desse tempo longe de chefes filhos da puta, obrigada. – sorriu enviesado antes de tomar mais um gole de cerveja. – Não mude de assunto quando estou te convidando pra fugir um pouco comigo.

\- O que pretende enquanto estivermos caminhando? Me levar pra sua casa e foder comigo? – sussurrou, toda sugestiva como só ela.

\- Faria isso agora mesmo, se você não estivesse tentando fugir. – mais uma vez, usou de ironia.

\- Alguma vez me neguei pra você, Moon-ah? – questionou, ainda aos sussurros. – Alguma vez disse que não gosto do jeito como você me olha, como se estivesse pronta pra me devorar inteira? – seus rostos já estavam tão próximos que o hálito alcóolico de Moonbyul não fora nada difícil de sentir. – Me diga quando tentei fugir, Moon-ah.

\- Se você soubesse como fica difícil pra caralho raciocinar enquanto consigo quase te beijar... Porra... – riu fraco, fazendo os dentinhos salientes ficarem a mostra.

\- Não tem ninguém no bar agora. – contou aleatoriamente, fazendo Moonbyul olhar a sua volta e constatar o óbvio.

Não foi preciso olhar duas vezes para Hyejin pra saber que aquilo significava que, sim, ela aceitava fechar o bar mais cedo e caminhar consigo até que se cansassem – ou até que sentissem que precisavam fortemente de um lugar fechado, onde pudessem se beijar até não sentirem mais as bocas.

Quando começaram a caminhar pelas ruas vazias, Hyejin vestia uma blusa azul-meia-noite com mangas três quartos e um par de shorts que mal cobriam suas coxas fartas, fazendo Moonbyul, volta e meia, admirá-las sem a menor descrição – afinal, adorava o jeito como Hyejin a olhava com aquele sorriso malicioso toda vez que percebia estar sendo observada.

Céus... Ahn Hyejin poderia ao menos ser menos interessante, Moonbyul pensava consigo, pois só assim conseguiria não sentir tanto desejo por aquela mulher toda cheia de sorrisos e malícia. Ela era linda de olhar, com um rosto e corpo que poderiam dar inveja à qualquer pessoa; mas, acima de todas essas coisas, estava sua personalidade forte, sua acidez e suas certezas acima de tudo o que queria sempre.

Ahn Hyejin sempre sabia o que queria, afinal.

\- O que mais te dá tesão na hora do sexo? – aleatoriamente, questionou Hyejin.

\- Sabe quando você tá chupando alguém e então ela geme bem alto e puxa seu cabelo? – perguntou, vendo Hyejin acenar com a cabeça. – Acho que é uma das coisas que mais me dão tesão.

\- Quer dizer que existe mais de uma. – não fora uma pergunta e Moonbyul sabia disso.

\- E você? – perguntou de volta.

\- Por que não descobre você mesma? – piscou um olho, sorrindo largamente.

\- Não me provoque, Hyejin-ah... – arrastou o nome da menina, ouvindo-a rir.

\- Ou o quê? – desafiou.

Moonbyul sinceramente aguentaria mais daquela provocação, mas não estava realmente disposta a dar à Hyejin o gostinho de continuar com todo aquele joguinho. Por isso, a puxou pela cintura, colocando-a a sua frente e lhe segurou pela nuca, olhando no fundo de seus olhos antes de tocar seus lábios com certo zelo.

Dava pra sentir Hyejin sorrindo quando tomou sua boca, mas o sorrisinho arteiro deu lugar a um resfolegar assim que Moonbyul sugou sua língua, mordeu seu lábio inferior, beijou-a como quem não beijava há séculos e a fez perder as forças nas pernas e a linha de raciocínio sobre qualquer coisa que pudesse vir a pensar.

Hyejin sempre fora boa em beijar, já havia provado mais lábios do que poderia contar nos dedos das mãos e dos pés, mas aquela mulher... Aquela bendita mulher estava lhe tirando o fôlego, deixando-a quente só ao tocar seus lábios, prensando-os e os sugando daquele jeito delicioso como ninguém jamais antes fez. Moonbyul tinha mel na boca, era a única coisa em que conseguia pensar.

\- Quer ir pra minha casa agora, ou prefere virar a noite se tocando e pensando em mim? – Moonbyul resolveu que era sua vez de provocar.

\- Não me faça ter que implorar por uma coisa que você quer tanto quanto eu.

Moonbyul mordeu o lábio inferior de Hyejin, a vendo sorrir e arfar em sua boca e foi mais do que o suficiente pra puxá-la pela mão e praticamente sair correndo pelas ruas, levando-a até sua casa – onde ambas sabiam, e muito bem, que fim teriam.

# X

Assim que entrou em casa, mal fechou a porta e já foi prensando o corpo de Hyejin contra o seu próprio e a madeira atrás dela, beijando-a como se quisesse rasgar e roubar sua alma pela boca, sugando seus lábios e apertando seus seios por cima da camisa. Hyejin arfava, puxando seus cabelos da nuca e, com a outra mão, já tentava arrancar sua blusa.

Céus... Moon Byulyi conhecia a Hyejin da porta de bar, mas não aquela bendita mulher que devolvia seus beijos com toda volúpia, com desejo, com fome – com um tesão que ameaçava fazê-la explodir a qualquer momento, se não fosse saciado.

Ahn Hyejin queria Moon Byulyi; queria inteira; queria a chupando até que gozasse e não tivesse forças pra absolutamente nada; queria aquelas mãos tirando sua roupa, aquela boca, tocando em toda a sua pele, fazendo-a queimar até não restar nem suas cinzas. Moonbyul era tão ideal que, porra, Hyejin só queria que aquela merda toda fosse mais rápido.

\- Tira logo a roupa, Moon-ah. – choramingou um pedido, ouvindo a mais velha rir em seu pescoço, distribuindo longos selares em seu maxilar, descendo até suas clavículas, seu torso, seus seios, mordendo-os por cima ainda da blusa. – Não me torture, merda...

\- Vou limpar essa sua boca suja, menina. – brincou, puxando a blusa alheia pra longe daquele corpo delgado, tão lindo...

\- Como? Esfregando sua boceta em mim? – ironizou, fazendo Moonbyul perder o controle de vez.

Moonbyl a mordeu no ombro, puxando o feixe de seu sutiã com força, arrancando-o para longe tão rápido que quase a deixou tonta. E Hyejin sinceramente quase perdeu a força das pernas quando Moonbyul mordiscou seu mamilo, colocando-o inteiro na boca e o sugando, escorregando as mãos até seus shorts, abrindo-os, enfiando uma das mãos em sua calcinha.

Hyejin queria conseguir fazer alguma coisa além de balbuciar, gemer e puxar os cabelos de Moonbyul, mas estava lá, toda entregue, toda tomada por um tesão imensurável que, céus, a queimaria de dentro pra fora. E só piorou (ou melhorou...) quando Byulyi desceu com a boca, deixando um caminho molhado por sua barriga, lambendo seu umbigo e se pondo de joelhos ali, na sua frente.

Se tivesse algo que Hyejin pudesse eternizar em sua mente, seria aquela imagem de uma Moonbyul mordendo o lábio inferior, tirando seus shorts junto com a calcinha, olhando-a de baixo e sorrindo seu sorriso mais sacana antes de passar a ponta da língua por seu clitóris, causando-lhe todo tipo de arrepior que um dia já sonhou sentir.

Um gemido ficou preso no fundo da garganta, a língua de Moonbyul passeando por seus pequenos e grandes lábios, pelo clitóris; dois dedos acariciando sua vagina, ameaçando penetrá-la, mas sem realmente fazê-lo. Aquela maldita... Aquela maldita Moon Byulyi, ela a faria pagar – ah, se faria!

Hyejin puxou a mais velha pelos cabelos, fazendo-a se colocar de pé, e a beijou como quem não beija há uma vida, descasando cada botão da camisa xadrezada que ela vestia, acariciando sua pele com pressa, tocando-a nos seios, apertando a cintura com força suficiente pra marcar a pele. Havia se cansado de joguinhos, de provocações; ela queria Moonbyul livre de vestes, nua diante de seus olhos, com a pele e todo o corpo a poucos centímeteos de alcance.

Ela queria Moonbyul inteira sob seus toques.

Entre arfares e risinhos abafados por beijos estalados, Hyejin despiu a mulher a sua frente, fitando-a como um leão que observa sua presa. Moonbyul era linda demais pra passar muito tempo olhando sem tentar tocá-la, ainda mais quando tinha total permissão.

E a tocou, jogando-a no chão, deitando-se sobre ela, enfiando dois dedos em sua vagina e iniciando um lento vai-e-vem que só fazia a mais velha gemer manhoso, o que aumentou assim que Hyejin chupou seu clitóris tão suavemente que a fez arquear as costas e choramingar. Se em algum momento Moonbyul pensou que a mais nova se manteria arredia por muito tempo, enganou-se redondamente, porque Hyejin lhe ofertava o melhor boquete do mundo e, pelo amor de todos os deuses, como conseguiria lhe negar qualquer coisa?

Ficaram naquela coisa de se tocar, se chupar e se perder em gemidos sôfregos até que orgasmassem – nenhuma das duas se contentaria até que a outra tivesse um intenso orgasmo, essa é a verdade. Hyejin se deitou sobre Moonbyul, beijando-a no maxilar até chegar a sua boca, onde depositou um beijo mais casto e lento, demorando-se no carinho.

\- De todas as minhas fodas, essa, com toda certeza, foi a melhor. – comentou Hyejin, sorrindo largo e preguiçosamente.

\- Devia ter te chamado pra transar há muito mais tempo, essa é a verdade. – sorriu presunçosa.

\- Como sabe se seria ou não recusada? – retorquiu, toda sarcastica que só ela, ainda que sonolenta.

\- Porque a sua boca praticamente implorava pra me chupar desde a primeira vez que me disse seu nome. – salientou, não recebendo mais que uma risadinha arteira.

No fim das contas, perder o emprego e decidir se embebedar naquele bendito bar em plena madrugada não fora a pior coisa que tinha acontecido à Moonbyul. Afinal, fora toda aquela situação que a levou até ali; que a levou até Ahn Hyejin


End file.
